Fixing the Chaos
by DarlingHonor
Summary: Edward is a DJ who gets caught up into a certain lifstyle.Bella has a famous recording artist father. Can he get her back when she finds someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

Tonight was the night, I could feel it in my bones. The crowd is on, the club is tight, and I am just too damn sexy to let this night go to waste. There's this girl in the front row that has me crawling for her touch. The beat drops and the crowd just goes insane. Everyone is jumping, making a sea of raised hands. The bass vibrates my body and warms my blood. I couldn't imagine anything different to do during my life. The joy and passion for music, for mixing to make it mine, having every element be me. But that's not the only perk to being a DJ, my great lord Jesus its not, it's the hot piece of ass in my bed every night. Panties flying off left and right next to this sexy bastard. Tonight I want that hot blond in front. I signal to Emmett to pull her up on stage. She grabs his hands and he hoists her up without effort. I stare at her dangerously low ripped T and barely there ripped shorts that leave little to the imagination. But imagine I do.

I have to admit I've had hotter but shell be a fun ride. I watch her push greedily threw the other half naked girls to my side. She looks up at me through spider eyes and smiles small. She runs her hand over my arm and licks her upper lip. I wink at her and drop another hard beat.

…

The party was hot to say the least. Vodka is a bitch and my ears ring fro the ridiculous volume of the speakers. Last night I drank until I couldn't drink anymore an then kept drinking. I couldn't remember shit. Especially the blonde bimbo sprawled out on the bed beside me. Her makeup was smeared all over the off white sheet of the cheap hotel room. I couldn't resist from poking the helmet like mess that encased her head that could barley be recognizable as hair. I grab a half glass of some shit and a smoke from the bedside table and sink into a small buzz left over from last night, veering away from the killer hangover. I hear a grumbled moan from helmet head. I puff out successful smoke rings and hope for the best.

"Morning." I say nonchalantly as I tap the build up of ash at the end of my cigarette into my now empty glass. My only response was another moan, the monster is awaking. She rubbed her eye with her palm and sat up onto her knees. "Hey, we're matching." Isaid touching my lone black barbell on my left nipple.

Blondie then looks down at her own barbell with a smug of confusion. Her head snaps back up sporadically with the pure look of panic blossoming through the smear of black eyes and red lips. "I don't remember getting this." She stuttered wide eyed.

I laughed then, the look on this bimbo's face is priceless. "It happens to the best of us." I say smugly. I clamber out of the bed and get semi caught in the shamble of sheets. After I got up I stretched my arms over my head and saw her looking at my dick wide eyed. "Uh yeah….. you might be a little sore." Her face turned beat red and moved her eyes o something else. I smirked at her and all of her embarrassment.

"Don't be so embarrassed, love." I said while heading toward the shitty bathroom, "You grew very acquainted with him last night, very." I said with a wide grin and closed the door with a quick flick of my wrist.

I welcomed the boiling water down my back and let it wash away the party scum off of my tattooed skin. I draped the scratchy towel around my waste and prayed that the unnamed women has left.

I was unfortunately wrong but found her with her clothes on. "So, do you have a ride?"

"I called a cab."

"cool, cool." AKWARD!

Then there was a knock on the door. I ran right over and was glad for the interuption. But suddenly I felt all gladness leave my body.

"Bella." shit!

"Hi, baby." she said and pulled off my towel.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

I had just had sex with a complete stranger and now my girlfriend of two years is standing outside my room, with the most amazing look that makes me stiffen. I stare at her pout bottom lip strained against her perfect teeth. Then my eyes travel to the rest of her, her black matchstick pants, black killer heels and low cut white top that shows of plump, sweet skin and I find myself mirroring her expression. All at once I'm back in harsh reality. The fear of loosing the women in front of me. I can feel my entire body go to pure panic. My jaw clenches and I push my way out in the hall. Bella takes two shocked steps back and a catch hold of the door knob to block of my regret.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she whispered and looked from either side of us, up and down the hallways.

"Ummmm…" Yeah I was naked in the hallway, what the fuck am I going to do now?

Bella narrowed her eyes at me with anger. She pushed her way towards the door handle but I was right there to stop her entry.

"Let me inside, Edward." She spat at me.

"I can't do that."

"Why not? Who's in there?"

I sat there stunned. She wasn't supposed to be here 'til three!

"Who's in there!" She yelled hysterically. I'm so ashamed. How could I have such little respect for myself, for our relationship, for Bella! For Christ's sake! How could I do this?

As if perfectly on que, the poor women I took advantage of last night came out of the room behind me. I couldn't look at anyone of them. I stared at the ground and followed the corny hotel carpet patterns, afraid of the more than uncomfortable exchanges. I could tell Bella was staring her down. Especially from the small voice that came up from the no-name women.

"Um, so my cab's here." She said quite confused of the current interaction. I looked up from the floor and nodded at her face. "Well, bye." she smiled and held up a small folded paper. Her smile faded when I didn't take it right away. But I finally took the number, feeling bad for her and let my head hang again. I heard her footsteps fade away and then felt a hard slap against the side of my face. I let my head stay looking the way it snapped and welcomed the well-deserved sting.

Bella was still standing in front of me and when I looked up her face was furious. "I never want to see you again." She stated pointing her perfect finger into my naked chest. With that she turned and marched towards the elevators.

As she was leaving, Emmett came up with a smirk of confusion. He watched Bella go by him and the huff she gave him made him smile with entertainment. "Man, I'm not in the fucking mood." I growled. How could he act like this? Oh wait, its Emmett.

"Nothing man, its just your naked in the hallway and locked out of your room." I turned around and tried to open the door, locked, of course. Emmet leaned against the wall and handed me the key.

I took the key angrily and opened the door. "Don't say anything."

"Wasn't even going to." He said sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me.

I stared back and sighed heavily. "I just really fucked things up this time, Em. I don't know how to fix this one." I put my hands over my face havingfeeling a major hangover and reality of what I had lost hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Dude, before you vent, can you please put some pants on? I'm already getting tired of looking at your flailing dick."

"Fuck, Emmet! Stop making me laugh, I don't think I'll ever get her back and I don't want to live without her."

"Man don't sweat it, I'll talk to her."

"And you really think that would do anything?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah well Bella doesn't take a lot of shit, it'll be difficult but, she does love me." He smiled his girl smile and fluttered his eyelashes.

"I cheated on her! She wont take me back!" And I needed to hit something. I turned around. Pulling my untamed hair at its roots and smashed my fist against the hotel wall, leaving a large, gaping hole.

Bella POV

I didn't want to believe them. Esme and Alice. They told me he cheated on me, told me I was naive and foolish not to see it. Well, they were right. I didn't want them to be right, I did. I wanted him to love me as much as I loved him. Love him. If he were to say anything in his defense, anything at all, I would have quivered at his feet, embrace myself against his naked body. Why did he have to be naked, Why god? It was so cruel, to see what I had to leave. Its like he punched a whole in my heart when he took that number from that hooker. A big unmendable hole that he could only fill. What was I going to do now? It's three in the afternoon, I think I need some release. I need to look hot tonight.

…

After a long five hours of primping, I knew what I had to do. Edward had an appearance to make, and I made it my duty to make an appearance as well. Your not the only one who looks hot naked, Cullen. I was determined. I called a car and told my party buddy, Alice that it was on. I knew she wouldn't ask questions. She always knew what was up.

Her hair was cut short and stick straight. She had a tight, short, black dress on that was trying to cover her goodies. The back was just lace and subtly showed the span of her back tattoo. She spent years adding to it. Adding little pieces at a time from different places and times. She calls it her life tattoo.

"Dinner, here we come!" She said as she got in the car. "Or should I say retribution?" She was devilish. Pure genius.

"Oh, yeah." a smile enveloped my face and I could taste payback on my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice popped some champagne and poured us two glasses. "So, how was New York?"

"I loved it! The job was fabulous."

"Well, it is your dream job; a big-time publisher in New York." She said pushing her hands out as if reading the title in lights. And it was my dream Job. But I quit. I quit to work for my Dad in the music business, to be closer to Edward.

"Didn't you spend some time in New York?" I said changing the subject.

"Yeah, but I think my experience there was a lot different than yours." She laughed.

"How so?"

"My life wasn't always champagne and limousine rides." She said gesturing to our surroundings. " How much is this anyway?" She said referring to the champagne in her hands, inspecting the label. She finished her glass and poured herself another.

"I have no idea but I wish It was stronger." I said as she filled my glass.

"Are you doing, okay?" She asked concerned.

"Who told you?"

"Emmett."

"Of course." I laughed.

"Darling, if you want my advice this whole revenge thing is long overdue."

"Cheers to that." I said as we laughed and drank. We soon pulled up to the night club and I took a deep breath.

We stepped out into the busy sidewalk and got escorted inside the building. We bypassed hundreds of people. In LA it's all about who you know, or who you're related too. The club was dark and crowded. We finally made our way to the bar and opened a tab.

"So, what's the plan?" Alice asked over the loud music.

"Well, I'm starting to feel a little nervous." I said. "I don't even know if we'll even run into each other." I downed a shot.

"Honey, with that dress, he'll see you."

"Too much?" I asked looking down at the red silk dress the sales lady said would look great with my skin tone.

"No, it's actually nice to see you dressed so skanky." She smirked at me and gave me another shot.

As I took my shot I felt a hand on the small of my back. "Can I buy you a drink?" He said in my ear.

I turned around to see a man that I'd only seen in movies. He had blonde hair that came to his jaw line but gelled back. He had a black V-neck t-shirt and a chain around his neck. I would have normally said no to guy like this, especially since he reeked of alcohol. But, Edward would hate him.

I smiled at him and moved my hand up his bicep. "I'd love one."

He leaned into the bar to tell the bartender his drink order. Alice gave me a thumbs up and a smile of improvement and walked away. I laughed, she knows as well as I do that this guy would annoy Edward on a regular basses let alone in this circumstance.

"I saw you from across the room and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." It pained me not to roll my eyes. "You have to admire a lady in red." I was grateful to get the drink and I took a large gulp.

I put on a flirtatious smile and giggled. "You're so cute." I wanted to vomit.

"You're so hot." He said as he trailed his hand down my naked back. I titled my head back and finished the drink.

"Is this man bothering you, Bella?" I turned around to see Emmett with his arms crossed around his chest.

"No, not all. This is…"

"James." He sounded scared but put out his hand towards Emmett.

Emmett ignored James and instead kept his eyes fixed on me. "Listen, I get what you're trying to do but, Edward, Edward he feels…"

"Listen, Emmett I don't want to hear it." I took James' drink and finished it off. "James, would you like to dance?"

"Um, sure." But, before he could answer I was already hallway to the dance floor.

I looked towards Emmett's direction and saw Edward. He was glaring with his had clenched in a fist at his side. I smiled and grabbed James hand. We stopped once we came to the dance floor and he dragged his hand down the length of my back to my ass and pulled me in closer to him. I smiled picturing the look on Edwards face. And then I realized it would be the same look as I did earlier today. Even though he hurt me, I'm hurting both of us by being childish. I stopped moving to the music and went to remove James' hand. But when I did, he took my wrist and forced my hand on his chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're dancing, baby." He slurred, as he pushed me closer to him and forced me to move.

"I'm not your baby." I said trying to push away again.

He looked into my eyes for a split second and then pushed his lips to mine, shoving his tongue down my throat. I bit down on his tongue and he finally gave me some space. His mouth was bleeding and he looked down to assess the wound. "You, bitch." He sputtered out.

I turned to leave, going towards the small pathway next to the wall when all of the sudden James grabs my wrist. I turn around to see him smiling. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Let go of me." I said yanking my arm free. But before I know it, he slams me into the wall. I start feeling dizzy from the hit. James starts grinding on me again kissing and biting my neck. His stubble scratches my skin. All I can do is say stop but the music drowns out my voice.


End file.
